erilanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Moragon
Nick Moragon is a friend of The Party and previous caregiver for Martin. Personality Nick is a simple man, often speaking in a monotone voice and rarely shows much enthusiasm. This frequently leads to others finding him to be boring. He is, however, unusually happy to talk about an adventure he had with the party which involved him killing a wolf. Nick is generally knowledgeable about rules and facts about the world and likes to plan ahead when possible. He does not seem to drink much. Biography Prior to the party's arrival in Haven Cross, Nick had been working as a secretary for the Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild for some time, overseeing aspects such as quest assignment and recruiting. He liked his job, but he dreamed of going on an adventure someday. One of the quests Nick was assigned with handing out involved clearing out a local wolf den. Believing this to be his ticket to adventure, Nick kept this quest hidden from his co-workers. Following this, Nick started gathering some equipment in preparation. Later, Nick ended up helping with The Party's guild initiation and their first quests. Guessing that The Party might be the type to help him with the quest he had been storing, he managed to convince them to take the quest along with a second quest that involved taking him with for the adventure. Nick did not do much to help, but he did manage to land the killing blow on one wolf. The party took him out drinking afterward (despite some reluctance), and he ended up meeting his Bizarro counterpart, Nancy. Nick's job continued as normal until Haven Cross was preparing for attack. As he would not have helped much in combat, he was tasked with taking Martin to Elinstad and looking after him there. He met up with the party in Elinstad later on and stated he had decided to stay in the city with Martin after learning Martin's family may have died. He was previously living in room 26 at The Gilded Fork in the upper commercial district of Elinstad. During a meeting with The Party, he mentioned having something potentially exciting that he was looking forward to. At this same meeting, he was revealed to have Gloria Glitter books in his collection, as well as some early drafts of the next book. However, disaster struck again as the release of the third book revealed too much about him and his past with its hidden meanings. This caused the city guards to take away Martin for mysterious reasons and Nick to fear for his life. He managed to arrange with an anonymous member of The Resistance for The Party to escort him out if he bought ferry tickets for everyone involved, safely bringing all members to Viren. At a later date, Nick seemingly disappeared under mysterious circumstances. It is believed Big Marco and The Party may have had something to do with the event. Interestingly, soon after, an individual known as Simon D. "the D. stands for D" later appeared at The Peridot Estate, where he is currently being trained by Charles to continue operations. Affiliations * Haven Cross Adventurer's Guild: 'Worked as a secretary for the group prior to the attack on Elinstad. * 'The Party: 'Became close friends with The Party following the wolf quest. * 'Martin: 'Previously acted as his caregiver, before he had him accidentally taken away. * 'Gloria Glitter: 'Has "connections" that allow him to get early drafts of her books (these "connections" may be that he is Gloria Glitter). * [[Simon D.|'Simon D.]]: Though they're relationship - if any - is unknown, Simon D.'s sudden arrival after Nick's disappearance indicates that the events may possibly be connected. Notes & Trivia * Nick is interested in helping the party set up a bakery. * At his apartment, he did not want The Party to see a particular painting seemingly made by Martin. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Erilán Reawakened